


É só poliéster

by bakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amor platónico, Angst, KakaObi, M/M, ObiKaka, Oneshot, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Songfic, Triangulo amoroso, kakashi é um dissimulado, ninguém é correspondido, não betada we die like men
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakashi/pseuds/bakashi
Summary: Kakashi fingia tanto não saber a resposta para o desconforto de sua cama, que se tornou um dissimulado.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	É só poliéster

Kakashi já havia pensado por muito tempo, ou apenas fingiu considerar o ato por preguiça; talvez, tivesse fingido a preguiça também. Afinal, _Kakashi fingia muito_ , fingia pois no fundo ele era muito inteligente para sequer ponderar sobre algo, porque no  **_fim_** – ironicamente – ele sabia a resposta desde o  **_ começo_**. E Hatake odiava estar sempre certo, mesmo sobre o desconhecido.

 _ Ele sabia a maldita resposta _para aquela inquietação física e psicológica. Já  _ sabia a resposta  _ para o incessante deslizar de cobertas e o remexer desconfortável a noite. Já  _sabia a resposta_ para a insônia, e para a ansiedade infernal que lhe alastrava a cada centímetro de raio solar que nascia pela manhã.

Havia dias que não pregava os olhos, ou havia qualquer tipo de descanso, e  _ele sabia a resposta_.

Sua sorte era sua natural falta de transparência, sua feição sempre neutra e desinteressada não deixava um resquício sequer de emoção ou mudança de humor escapar para fora de seu âmago... _ou de sua máscara._ Era – indiscutivelmente – o contrário de sua mente em meio suas crises noturnas, em que a resposta era mais do que transparente. A voz em sua cabeça, pronunciando diversas desculpas ridículas sobre um atraso, a imagem de um casaco azul marinho, olhos escuros e um sorriso impossivelmente incansável eram mais que transparentes para Kakashi.

Aquele idiota chorão, sequer servia para ser um ninja. Imbecíl sem juízo, levado facilmente pela emoção, com certeza morreria cedo, _e Kakashi não poderia se importar menos_. Sua disposição inabalável para fazer besteira e justificá-las de forma atrapalhada, e sua queda estúpida pela companheira de time só faziam o Hatake querer enterrar com força os punhos na cara do infeliz.

Não lhe adentrava a cabeça como um ser humano podia ser tão burro e irritante quanto Uchiha Obito. O jeito que ele enfiou naquela cabeça estupidamente grande e oca que tinham uma rivalidade inútil, por conta daquele triângulo nauseante entre os três lhe fazia querer _vomitar_.

E então,  _ Kakashi fingia_.

Fingia estar alheio aos sentimentos de outrem para consigo. Fingia estar alheio aos próprios sentimentos. Fingia não ver o olhar totalmente hipnotizado do Uchiha sobre Rin, como se ela fosse mais brilhante que o próprio céu azul. Fingia não comparar sua aparência à da garota, pois ele não se preocupava com algo tão supérfluo quanto sua aparência; uma vez que tinha consciência de que não carregava nem metade da beleza alheia. Fingia odiá-la tanto quanto odiava o próprio Obito, mesmo que não o conseguisse de verdade.

_ Mesmo que, as vezes, verdadeiramente desejasse que ela não estivesse ali. _

Fingia tanto, que tinha a plena consciência de que ele era, de fato, um grande  _** dissimulado**_. E no fim, fingia tanto que sequer percebia que, no fim das contas,  _ ele só queria ser ela. _


End file.
